


Hamilton prompt responses and mini stories

by InkAndFire



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, M/M, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAndFire/pseuds/InkAndFire
Summary: These are just a bunch of prompt responses and mini fics. The first few are for an exercise I gave myself. I had someone give me a ship, a word and ten minutes to write. Those were what I came up with.I'd love to take prompts for small stories as well. If you have a prompt, please tell me. Just make sure to include a ship as well! I may not write your prompt, but if I don't I'll let you know why and you can always submit a new one! I really enjoy filling prompts, and I hope you like what I write for you!Thank you!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 21
Kudos: 20





	1. Jamilton, Flower

There was a sharp knock on Alexander's door. He groaned and got up from the couch on which he was laying. He had fallen asleep there again after staying up far too late to work. Knowing who it would be, he strolled over to the door.

"What the hell do you want Thomas?" he asked, unlocking the door and pulling it open. Thomas grinned and edged his way inside. His hands clasped behind his back.

"What? Can't I just come over to say hi?"

"Not after last night, no..." Of course. Thomas sighed. Last night had been another cabinet meeting. Thomas and Alex had gone head-to-head again, with some of the worst insults they could think of. As much as they knew the other person didn't mean them, the insults still hurt. This time, Thomas had gone a little too far, speaking, though briefly, about Alex's parentage. After a few moments of silence, Thomas spoke, looking downcast.

"Look... I-I'm sorry."

"Sure you are," Alex countered quickly. " How many times have you said sorry, and it's not really true? I bet it's more than you'd care to count." Thomas just stood there, silent. Unfortunately, what Alex was saying was true.

"Boy who cried wolf, I guess, huh?" he asked. He had said it far too many times that now that he meant it, the words had no meaning. Alex just smirked sadly and looked down. Thomas could see tears forming in his eyes. Knowing Alex would not tolerate his presence there much longer, he gently set something down on the coffee table in the living room. Then, he straightened up and silently left the house. When Alexander looked around a few minutes later, finally shaking away the thoughts drifting around his brain, he cast a glance at the coffee table, where a single rose sat in the center. A small handwritten note read simply the words: I _am_ sorry. Alexander smiled genuinely for the first time since last night.


	2. Jamilton, Gloom

Rain beat hard and steady on the outside of Thomas and Alexander's small house. Thomas was at the kitchen table with a nice, hot cup of coffee and a good book, as he typically was on rainy days. Suddenly, the front door crashed open and Alexander walked in. Thoroughly soaked and scowling, Thomas decided it best to not engage in conversation, though he moved to the couch in case Alexander decided to sit there when he had changed.

Sure enough, within a few minutes, Alexander was padding down the stairs again, now with a much more tired than annoyed look on his face. With a sigh, he sank down on the couch next to Thomas, who threw an arm around him.

"Rough day?" he asked. Alex didn't look at him, but the taller man felt him nod. 

"I hate rainy days. Almost all my work got wet and I have to retype everything! I wouldn't mind, but I enjoy writing things as they come to me, not copying them down!" Alex continued to rant for a few minutes. "Everything about rainy days is just...gloomy!" he finished. Thomas stayed silent for a moment, then said,

"Maybe that's true, but I certainly have some light, even on rainy days, which I happen to enjoy anyway!" And he booped Alexander on the nose. Alex recoiled at first, then leaned over and copied the action to Thomas, who grinned. "You know," he said cheekily, his southern drawl turning the "you" into "ya". " If I was standing, you couldn't have done that." Alexander huffed and turned away in mock offense. 

"How dare you!" Thomas just chuckled and pulled Alexander into a hug.


	3. Lams, Drunk

"John! I'm ho...me?" Alexander slowed down as he walked into the living room of their apartment. There were pillows, and sheets off the couch strewn everywhere. Even worse, there were bottles. At least 3 bottles, all empty. Grinning slightly, Alex shook his head, knowing what he'd find upstairs. As Alex climbed up the staircase, off-key singing met his ears. 

"A winTeRs baLL, and thE sChuYleR sisTerS weRe thE enVy of All. Yo..." Alex stifled a laugh at his boyfriend. Gently, he eased the door open to find John laying on their shared bed in just his bathrobe. He looked up at Alex's entrance! "HeY, LeXi!" Alex cringed at the nickname, and the voice crack was painful to listen to. And John teased _Alex_ for being a lightweight. Oh this was gonna be fun.

* * *

"You know I love you, right?" John's voice was now a little more steady, but still quavering. Alex grinned. He had heard this exact phrase no less than ten times in half as many minutes. And still...

"Of course." He always met it with the same truthful response. With a small hiccup, John snuggled into Alexander's chest.

"Good." And with that, he was asleep. Alex could not help but smile as he brushed a lock of curly hair out of John's face. _You are going to have SUCH a hangover in the morning. _he thought affectionately. Leaning back against the headboard, he placed one hand on John's back and with the other, reached for a small glass containing all than had been left downstairs. Taking a drink then setting the cup down, he smirked again at the thought of John in the morning. Considering how many times Alex had done this exact thing, he supposed it was payback. Thinking about this, he chuckled softly, then relaxed, and finally let sleep claim him.__


	4. Request filled!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter for Aliva_123
> 
> "Another Jamilton please! Specifically, one where Alex panics and Jefferson has to console him (resulting in then getting together, ofc)  
> Either way, just have cuddles, kisses, and tears! Thanks for this, the stories are very good 👌"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is good! I did my best with the prompt and it was really quite fun to write! Enjoy!

All was fairly quiet in the small house on the corner of 4th and Siler. Alexander was at his desk, his fingers tapping softly away at his laptop. Thomas was downstairs, most likely doing the same, though as far away from Alexander as he could be. The light rain that had been going on all day, had turned into a full-on rainshower a few hours ago. Rain came down in torrents, making it difficult to see more than five feet in front of you. Thomas had agreed to stay at Alexander's place for ONE NIGHT after he had almost crashed his car near the house due to the heavy rain. It was simply not safe to drive, and Thomas would certainly rather be stuck in a house with Alexander Hamilton for a night than be dead. 

Alexander yawned and set his laptop aside, glancing at the time. 10:37 PM. He was planning to stay up much later than this, but he was going to need coffee at some point. He pushed his chair back and stood up. Heading downstairs slowly, he hoped that Thomas would have retired to the downstairs bedroom. No such luck. He was sitting on the couch, still typing at his own laptop which he had brought from his car. The immigrant spared barely a glance at his guest, not wanting to embarrass himself with his flushed cheeks. The thing was, Alexander did _not_ hate the man sitting on his couch. Quite the opposite actually. Thomas, however, seemed to have such a genuine hatred for Alexander, that the younger man reflected the attitude he was shown by Thomas in a simple attempt to hide his feelings.

He shook these thoughts away and grabbed the mug of coffee he had made from the counter. As he made his way towards the stairs, a thunderclap sounded, and Alexander froze.

Thomas glanced up from his laptop for a split second and saw Alex standing stock-still in the middle of the floor. 

"Alexander?" he asked. As much as he tried to hide the concern in his voice, he couldn't help it. 

As it happened, Thomas had similar feelings toward Alexander as the other man had for him, though he didn't know it. He hated the facade of indifference and cockiness that he put up around Alex. It wasn't what he felt. Not even close. When there was no response from Alexander, Thomas closed his laptop and set it on the couch next to him. As he stood up and moved closer to Alex, he suddenly noticed that he was shaking. His face was panic-stricken and his eyes were unfocused and filled with fear. He reached an arm out to gently touch Alexander's shoulder. More thunder crashed outside and the coffee mug fell from Alexander's hand and shattered, coffee spilling over the wooden floor. But Alex didn’t move. Lightning flashed outside and Thomas saw the reflection in Alexander's terrified eyes. A third explosion of thunder and the young man collapsed to the floor, curling in on himself. 

* * *

The noise of the storm had been getting to him all evening, but Alexander swore it wouldn't get the best of him. **_That was years ago_ **, he'd scold himself. When the thunderclaps sounded, the noise seemed to come from all different directions and intensify the sound of the rain pounding the roof. The sound only pressed in on him harder with each crash as if he were standing in it, running in it, trying to find shelter. Screaming.............. 

* * *

"Alexander!" Thomas knelt down beside Alex, all pretense of hatred and indifference gone. Tentatively, he laid a hand on Alexander’s shoulder. The smaller man made no indication that he knew that Thomas was there or what was going on. Carefully, gently, Thomas picked Alex up. This was made slightly difficult with how violently Alex was shaking, and how erratically he was breathing. 

Once Thomas was in the downstairs bedroom, he awkwardly flipped the light switch with his elbow. As he leaned against the door to shut it, thunder crashed again, and a small whimper came from Alex. Thomas looked down at the noise and saw tears streaking Alexander’s face. His eyes were still clouded and Thomas could only assume he was completely inside his own head. Whatever thoughts he had were clearly distressing him. The Virginian sat down on the bed, keeping Alexander in his lap.

A few minutes later, Alex seemed to come to his senses. His breathing slowed and he looked around, jumping up when he realized he was sitting in Thomas’s lap.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay…” Thomas said, unsure that using the soothing tone he did was the best idea, all things considered…

Alex just backed away a few steps and Thomas could see the wheels turning in his mind as he thought.

“Th-That was you?” he asked. His voice was weak and quiet. It reminded Thomas of James Madison a little, though James’s voice was a bit deeper. “That was you that...that picked me up and…?” Thomas nodded, concern written all over his face.

“Y-Yeah.” Alexander was silent, leaning against a wall. Thomas looked down, hoping this wouldn’t go the wrong way. He really didn’t want to have near proof that Alexander hated him. After about a minute of silence, Alex muttered something and Thomas looked up. Alex, sensing that Thomas hadn’t heard, repeated himself, though just as quietly. 

“Thank you.” 

Of all the things he could have said, this was not one that Thomas expected. 

“I- You’re welcome,” he said. 

"No, really." Thomas looked up, and accidentally caught Alex's gaze, who held the eye contact. "I really didn't expect you, of all people, to… you know…" He looked down awkwardly. 

"Why wouldn't I?" Thomas asked. "You needed someone, and it's not like there was anyone else there who you might have liked better." A smile ghosted over Alexander's face, causing Thomas to grin slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alex said after a minute. Thomas looked at him, confused. Alex didn't look up. "What do you mean someone I'd have liked better?" Thomas's heart skipped a beat. Was this really…?

"Well… don't you hate me?" Alex's already blushing face flushed darker.

"No," he muttered. Thomas grinned. 

"Good," he said. "I don't hate you either. So let's stop pretending that we hate each other and just be honest." Alex swallowed hard and nodded. 

"I guess I can tell you something then…" Thomas felt his pulse speed up. He couldn't hope for too much, but just maybe… "For a while now, I…" It was as though he couldn't finish. His face flushed again and he looked back down.

"Should I go first for confessions then?" Thomas asked, grinning. Alexander snorted in spite of himself.

"Sure." Thomas took a deep breath, looking down. He decided to just be blunt. Steadying himself, he finally spoke. "I actually have feelings for you." Alex's head shot up. "And I don't think it's feelings of hate," Thomas added, a small smile on his face, hoping to break the tension if all went wrong.

"How did you know what I was about to say to you?" Thomas looked up almost as quickly as Alex had. The smaller man was smiling.

"Wh-What?!"

"Yeah. I always hoped you were faking all the hate, just like me… and that maybe you shared my feelings." Thomas could not believe his ears. Nor could he believe his eyes when he saw Alexander walking towards him and sitting on the bed next to him. Alex's hand found his, and their fingers entwined. Thomas let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. A minute or so passed.

"I love you." The two men spoke at precisely the same time. They looked at each other, shocked, then laughed at each other and in slight relief that their feelings were not unrequited. Suddenly, another thunderclap crashed outside and Alex jumped, immediately on edge again. Thomas laid an arm around his shoulders and Alex leaned into him. 

"Really though," Thomas asked after a while. "What's up with you and storms?" He was curious after all. Storms essentially brought them together and he couldn't see anything wrong with them. When Thomas looked over, however, tears were running down Alex's face again. "I'm sorry!" he cried out. "I didn't mean to… ugh, I'm an idiot!" Alex chuckled slightly, despite his tears.

"No… No, it's okay. I just… I've never told this to anyone before…" Thomas turned to fully face Alex, and gently brushed the still-flowing tears from his face.

"I'm listening."

"When I was seventeen a hurricane tore through the small town where I lived, and it… it killed o-over 20,000 people…" His voice shook as he spoke the number. "All I remember is running… calling for help… I don't know how I lived. Actually… at the time, I-I didn't want to…" 

"Oh, Alex," Thomas breathed. He pulled Alexander in closer, holding the small man to his chest. Alex responded by wrapping his arms around Thomas, gripping the back of his shirt tightly. No wonder he didn’t like storms! After a hurricane like that, even a strong rain shower could remind him of what happened. "But… What about your parents?" Thomas asked after a minute. "Didn't they help you?" He regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. His parents could easily have died! He felt Alexander tense up.

"Not there," he muttered. "Dad left when I was ten, mom died when I was twelve." Alexander clenched Thomas's shirt tighter, as though afraid he might slip away, as it seemed everything else in his life had. Thomas could hardly keep his own tears in. He couldn't imagine a childhood like that. 

They sat like that for a while, in each other’s arms. The thunder had mercifully stopped, and the rain, though still pouring, sounded as though it had begun to ease up. Thomas felt Alexander’s grip relax and looked down to find the young man asleep. Thomas smiled. Knowing Alex, it had probably been days since he had slept properly. He gently adjusted his position so that he could easily lay Alexander down and drag the covers over him. Thomas then sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned against the headboard, letting his eyes flutter shut as well. Finding Alex’s hand, he curled his own around it. Whether consciously or not, Thomas felt Alexander return some of his grip. A content smile now resting lightly on his face, Thomas let himself drift into sleep, the rain outside now falling gently. 


	5. Random story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely random fic based off of something I said when a group of friends and I were playing truth or dare as Hamilton characters. Spoiler alert, I was Jefferson...

"Eliza, truth or dare?"

"Oh, dare, I suppose!" Lafayette, Jefferson, Madison, Laurens, and Angelica all looked eagerly over Hamilton's shoulder at his phone to see what the dare would be.

"Wear your dress inside out for the rest of the game." Eliza considered for a moment, then stood up, beginning to loosen a sash she had tied around her waist. When she got to the door of the bathroom she called back,

"Can anyone help me with this knot? I can't untie the rest of it." Angelica sprang to her feet to help her sister, but the knot proved to be too tight. Next, John jumped up and tried to help. After a minute or so,

"Damn. I can't get it either."

"Let me try." Everyone looked at Thomas, who shrugged. "May as well." Eliza walked over to Thomas, who began working on the knot. In a few seconds, it had been undone and the sash fell to the floor. Eliza dropped quickly to retrieve it.

"How on Earth did you do that so quickly?!" she asked. 

"Witchcraft!" John supplied jokingly. Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on! I've **_OBVIOUSLY_** had practice!" he said casually, turning and heading back to his spot on the floor. He threw a wink in James's direction as he passed, trying to get the shorter man to join the conversation. The room fell silent. There was a stifled snicker from Alex's direction.

"Did you...did you seriously just...?" Thomas felt his face flush realizing what his comment had sounded like.

"HEY! What the hell are y'all thinking?! My niece is learning how to tie and untie her shoes! I've had to deal with some pretty nasty knots! But in shoelaces, guys! Get ya damn minds out of the gutter!" he yelled, clearly very embarrassed. His face was flushed red. The entire room burst into laughter, and even James chuckled from the sidelines, causing Thomas to smile.

  


  


A few hours later, Thomas stood up from his spot on the floor. 

"Well, I'd better be going." James quickly followed suit, standing up from leaning on the wall.

"Same here," he said. It was obvious he had either been waiting until someone else left so as not to be rude, or simply wanted to leave with Thomas... Alexander stood as well. 

"Alright! I'll walk you two out." Glances were exchanged around the circle of friends. This could be interesting.

  


  


James lagged behind slightly as Alex led Thomas to the front door of his apartment. Alex therefore could whisper slyly without James hearing.

"Going to _untie some more knots_ tonight?" he asked, clearly trying to piss Thomas off. But he was ready.

"Maybe," he replied, a grin forming on his face. "But at least I won't write a whole pamphlet about it!" Alex's look of indignation was totally worth the lecture he was going to get tomorrow. As the door slammed behind Thomas, he turned to James. "See? Parties aren't all bad!" James grinned. 

"Not when you're there," he said, quiet as usual. "Things do become...interesting." Thomas chuckled and leaned down to kiss James's head, and his boyfriend jumped, not having expected the touch.

"I love you." 

"I love you too, Thomas. Now shut up for once and just look at the sunset."

"It's beautiful, just like you." 

"Okay. Thank you...now shut up."


End file.
